Rumores
by Izzy Madi
Summary: Que sucedería si la relación de Bella y Edward dependiera de un hilo a causa de rumores bien elaborados, haciendo que Bella caiga fácilmente en la trampa de dichos rumores. Todos humanos  One-shot


**Mi segunda historia corta osea un One-shot, espero les guste como a mi me gusto escribirla.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los manipulo para creer mis historias**

* * *

><p>Rumores (One-shot)<p>

Después de un largo y cansado viaje de negocios regreso a casa, tanto deseaba volver, ya extrañaba esos lindos ojos chocolate en los que me perdía, los dulces brazos que me envolvían por los noches y los tiernos labios que hacían volar en lo mas alto de mi paraíso, así es extrañaba demasiado a mi complemento, a mi otra mitad, a mi hermosa Bella. Deseaba este día como ningún otro, quería ver su cara de sorpresa al verme en casa antes de lo que tenia previsto.

Estacione el auto enfrente de la casa para que no sospechara nada, llegue a la puerta y la abrí cuidadosamente. Ya adentro camine sigilosamente para no hacer ningún ruido fuera de lo común y empecé a buscarla, en eso note algo raro en el ambiente, era una sensación de que no debería estar ahí, como si no perteneciera a ese lugar, me sentía ajeno en mi propio casa. Hice caso omiso y camine por los pasillos de la planta baja buscándola en la sala, la oficina, el comedor y al dar la vuelta ahí estaba, en la cocina como siempre cantando y bailando la música mientras cocinaba. No pude evitar reírme al ver tal escena que por cierto también extrañaba, me acerque lo mas suave y silenciosamente para llegar donde estaba, ella estaba de espalda así que llegue rodeándola con mis brazos y posando mi cabeza en su cuello.

- Hola mi amor! – le dije sorprendiéndola, haciendo que gritara y al mismo tiempo aventara las verduras que estaba por echar al sartén.- Por todos los cielos Edward! ... me diste el susto de mi corta vida – me dijo con un tono molesto pero al darse cuenta de su actitud dibujo una sonrisa

- Bienvenido amor, no sabes como te extrañe… si amor yo también te extrañe muchísimo, por eso quise darte una sorpresa – dije sarcástico

- Si, una sorpresa que casi termina en accidente – me dijo seria, para así voltearse y verme directo a los ojos – Bienvenido sea Sr. Cullen no sabe como su prometida lo ha extraño – haciendo énfasis en la palabra prometida, se acerco a mi cara para dejar un corto y simple beso en mi labios. Un beso que supo a nada.

- Solo eso, esperaba un mejor recibimiento – le dije un poco confundido, entonces fue que rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y se acerco lentamente, la abrace y poso sus suaves y tiernos labios a los míos.

- Así esta mucho mejor, no sabes como te extrañe en estas semanas de ausencia

- También te extrañe Edward. – me dijo seria, se separo de mi y termino de hacer lo que esta haciendo

Tal vez era mi imaginación o era que Bella se había comportado un poco seca conmigo, en un momento pensé que correría abrazarme como siempre lo hacia, cuando llegaba de algún lugar, aunque fuera simplemente por botanas, siempre me reciba con un abrazo y un beso. O tal vez era el enojo de haberla espantado

- Lo siento si te espante o altere, no era mi intención – me disculpe un poco disgustado por su comportamiento

- No te disculpes, la que tiene que disculparse soy yo, no debí de haber actuado de esa manera, solo que pudimos haber ocasionado un accidente, pero no paso nada, esta bien?

- Ok, prometo que no volveré hacerlo, solo quería darte la sorpresa

- Vaya que me lleve tremenda sorpresa – me contesto con una media sonrisa – por cierto no te esperaba hasta dentro de una semana – vaya eso si no lo esperaba

- Bueno pues terminamos antes de lo previsto y aquí me tienes, si quiere me puedo regresar – le dije un poco molesto

- No lo dije con intención de que te enojaras, simplemente cumpliste con tu objetivo de sorprenderme – contesto tratando de calmar la situación

- Disculpa, solo pensé que te gustaría tenerme antes de tiempo… dejemos el asunto así, esta bien

- Esta bien

Comimos y platicamos de cómo la habíamos pasada en estos días que estuve fuera, tratando de olvidar el momento incomodo que había ocurrido en la cocina. Ya entrada la tarde decidimos pasar la noche juntos en casa viendo una película, como no había buena programación en la tv salimos a rentar una película. Al ver que no bajaba me desespere y fui a buscarla.

- Cariño porque tardas tanto? – Al entrar a la habitación la encontré hablando por teléfono, pero cuando me escucho colgó rápidamente – Perdón si interrumpí – me disculpe

- No te preocupes ya había terminado

- Si no es indiscreción, con quien hablabas?

- … con Rosalie… había olvidado que teníamos planes para esta noche…- la interrumpí

- Me hubieras dicho para que salieras con ella … – me interrumpió

- No era nada del otro mundo, solo íbamos a salir a despejarnos ya sabes noche de chicas, pero le dije que ya estabas en casa y quería estar contigo, lo entendió y saldremos mañana

- Ok, esta bien – aunque no quede muy convencido de su respuesta

De regreso en la casa, después de una pequeña discusión divertida sobre que película escoger, regresamos con un par de películas extras, puesto que no nos decidíamos con una sola. Fue una noche tranquila, pero aun notaba a Bella un poco distraída, distanciada, como si no estuviera cómoda a mi lado o estuviera molesta por algo que hice. Al menos antes de irme de viaje dejamos todo claro, que me iba por negocios más no de vacaciones y que iba con el equipo de trabajo, no solo y mucho menos con alguien más.

No era la primera vez que se alteraba al irme por determinado tiempo, varias veces sus amigas ya le había llenado la cabeza de mentiras diciéndole que había muchas chicas coqueteándome en las que ya había caído anteriormente, yo solo dejaba que hablaran porque lógicamente no era cierto. No había otra mujer en mi vida que no fuera ella, no tenía ojos para nadie más y siempre tenia que hacerle entender que ella era mi vida.

Después de un largo y cansado día nos dirigimos a la recamara, deseaba tener a Bella dormida entre mis brazos. En lo que me preparaba para acostarme Bella se dirigió al baño para atender sus necesidades, quería pasar aunque sea un momento íntimo con ella hasta que el sueño nos venciera. Ya la esperaba recostado en la cama cuando la veo salir, traía puesto un pequeño bóxer y una blusa de tirantes que sacaba a relucir su ombligo, algo sencillo pero en ella lucia magníficamente bien.

Me dio un pequeño beso, se recostó a mi lado apartándose un poco de mí, se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda

- Buenas noches Edward, que descanses – no podía entender su forma de actuar, pero insistí, me acerque y la abrace

- Solo así mi amor – le dije meloso y dándole un besitos en el cuello, haciendo que se estremeciera – no te gustaría pasar un momento apachándonos?

- Pensé que querías descansar, ya sabes por el viaje y porque en toda la tarde no tomaste ni un momento de descanso – me dijo secamente

- Y que hay cuando nos sentamos a ver la películas, tuve mi momento de relajación y con eso basto para terminar el día junto a ti

- Pero a mi me gustaría que descansaras hoy para que mañana amanecieras mas que bien

- Bueno admito que tienes la razón, pero me hubiera gustado mimarte esta noche

- Edward tenemos todas las noches necesarias para hacerlo, no mas discusiones y descansa que mañana te quiero con toda la pila recargada – me dijo con una sonrisa y convenciéndome de nuevo, como siempre lo hacia.

Al día siguiente todo marchaba bien, bueno no como esperaba, Bella salió con sus amigas y yo aproveche ese tiempo para visitar a mi familia, que tenia tiempo de no verlos.

- Hola! – grite mientras caminaba por la sala – Hay alguien en casa? – como no había rastro de vida en aquella enorme casa, estaba a punto de irme cuando escuche una voz que provenía del piso de arriba

- Edward! Que gusto verte de regreso, no sabes cuanto te extrañamos – me dijo Alice bajando lo mas rápido que pudo y en el ultimo escalón dio un brinco para darme un abrazo que por cierto casi nos tira

- Vaya si que me extrañaste, al menos mas que Bella – le dije jugando – eso que solo me fui un par de semanas. Yo también te extrañe querida Alice

- Como no te voy a extrañar, eres mi hermano y no estamos acostumbrados a estar tanto tiempo sin vernos, pero explícame como que Bella no te extraño – me dijo empezando el interrogatorio

- Te digo luego – le dije evitando el tema – no hay nadie en casa a excepción de ti

- Papá y mamá salieron a dar una vuelta, creo que después irían a cenar y por lógica llegaran tarde, y pues Emmet… la verdad no se donde anda – dijo pensativa

- Entonces me quedare un rato contigo para hacerte compañía.

- Si me encanta la idea, pero no tienes cosas que hacer en casa, como estar con Bella? – me dijo dudando

- Si, pero salió con sus amigas, es por eso que aproveche para venir

Conocía más que bien a mi hermana y por esa expresión estaba seguro de que me ocultaba algo, no la quise presionar y le di tiempo para que soltara la sopa. Le platique de mi cansado viaje y ella me puso al corriente con las novedades de la familia, ya entrados en la platica le comente sobre el comportamiento de Bella y de cómo me había recibido, y fue ahí donde entendí que lo que ocultaba era sobre ella, sobre nosotros.

- Que sucede Alice, tu sabes algo… cierto?

- No es que sepa algo… no es asunto mío Edward y lo sabes… pero escuche rumores, mejor dicho me contaron y creo saber porque Bella se comporta así – lo sabia, a Alice nunca se le escapaba nada y mas si se trataba de mi felicidad

- Alice dime que pasa, quiero saber que te dijeron – pregunte un poco impaciente

- Anduvieron diciendo que tu viaje no fue solo de trabajo si no también de placer, que no ibas solo, llevabas a alguien y ese alguien no era Bella. Debes saber que no les creí, nosotros mas que nadie sabemos que es una mentira

- Por supuesto que es una mentira – le dije un poco molesto - quien te dijo

- Una de mis amigas, lo escucho de unas tipas, al principio no le dio importancia pero cuando escucho tu nombre y el de Bella se quedo para escuchar, y fue donde ella me localizo para decirme si era cierto, lógicamente lo negué – dio un suspiro - también se dijo que Bella se estaba vengando de ti saliendo con alguien mas.

Auch eso si dolió, sentí como una ola de calor corría por todo mi cuerpo al escuchar semejante noticia, tenía que controlarme y no caer en ese absurdo juego.

- Alice sabes que todo eso es una total y absurda mentira, nunca le haría algo así a Bella

- Lo se Edward, todos lo sabemos pero no se trata de nosotros si no de ti y Bella, además eso no es todo hace un par de horas escuche algo con mis propios oídos – oh por Dios había algo mas, esto se estaba poniendo feo, la deje que continuara – Mientras estaba de compras escuche hablar a unas chicas de tu trabajo que ya habías llegado, no solo si no de una mujer y se veían muy felices, supuestamente durante el viaje estuvieron muy acaramelados. – esto ya me estaba empezando a molestar, mira que crear chismes que ponían en riego mi relación con Bella

- A quien diablos se le ocurre inventar semejantes cosa

- Edward… cálmate, lo único que tienes que hacer es hablar con Bella y explicarle que todo es un error, un invento de mujeres ardidas que solo quieren destruir tu relación. No dejes que se trague la historia, sabes como es Bella, se cree todo

- Lo se Alice, te agradezco muchísimo el contarme el otro lado de la historia, es mejor que me vaya, vendré otro día. Te quiero

Le di un beso de despedida y me dirigí a mi casa, tenia que parar este rumor, pero no sin antes dejar que Bella hablara primero. Espere no se cuantas horas cuando vi llegar a Bella, a simple vista la vi cansada, sabia que había llorado, tenia sus ojos hinchados pero lo disimulaba bien, lo único que quería hacer era ponerle un alto a este rumor antes de que se nos saliera de las manos. Ella no noto mi presencia en la sala, se fue directo a la recamara. Cuando llegue la vi recostada en la cama, no podía dejar que sufriera más y decidí tomar la iniciativa.

- Sucede algo Bella, te paso algo? te hicieron algo? – le dije algo preocupado

- No me pasa nada, solo estoy un poco cansada – contesto casi en susurro – pensé que no estabas en casa

- Ya es tarde, te extrañaba y tenia muchas ganas de estar contigo – me acerque a la cama para abrazarla. Espere una respuesta pero no llego – que tienes cariño – le dije acariciando su brazo – nunca llegas así por mas que estés todo el día fuera, me preocupas y quiero ayudarte

- No se atrevía a decirme nada, en eso escuche un suspiro seguido de un sollozo, fue cuando comprendí que ya sabia todo, le habían ido con el chisme completo y fácilmente lo había creído, sin siquiera preguntarme primero.

- Bella si no hablas y dices lo que te sucede, no podre ayudarte, se que guardas algo – le di tiempo y entonces contesto

- Que quieres te diga Edward, como pretendes ayudarme… ya has hecho demasiado – dijo alzando la voz, pero sin voltear

- Dime que hice… hice algo mal?… solo hemos pasado poco de tiempo juntos las ultimas 24 horas.

- Te has portado muy bien desde que llegaste, pero no se trata de eso… si no de cómo te comportaste en tu viaje de negocios, o acaso no te divertiste lo suficiente y regresaste a terminar conmigo lo que no hiciste con tu amiga – confeso llorando y casi gritando, era hora de enfrentar esto y no iba a ser fácil

- De que hablas, cual amiga?… - tenia que contestarle así, saber su versión

- Edward no te hagas, te vieron disfrutando de tu viaje con una mujer que no era yo

- Primera, sabes más que nadie que fue de trabajo. Segunda, si fuera de placer te llevaría a ti no a nadie mas y tercera nunca te haría algo así. Escúchalo bien contigo lo tengo todo, no necesito de alguien mas – mi voz ya era cada vez mas alta

- Ambos sabemos que tarde o temprano vas a encontrar a alguien mejor – me dijo llorando – no se como alguien como tu se fijo en alguien como yo – de nuevo con esto, esta era una de las conversación que me sacaban de quicio, siempre se menospreciaba y decía que merecía una mujer mejor, que ella no era el tipo de mujer para mi, pero para mi Bella lo era todo, era mi ángel.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver y ya deja eso por favor. No quiero hacer mas grande esta discusión, no mas rodeos…– no contestaba – Bella quien te fue a decir lo que siempre quisiste oír de mi.

- Eso no ya importa Edward lo hecho, hecho esta…

- Si importa – la interrumpí – porque me importas tu, me importa lo nuestro y todo eso que te fueron a decir son puras mentiras de tipas que envidian tu felicidad, como si no lo supieras ya…

- Bueno al menos estamos a mano otra vez, no lo crees – contesto en susurro e irónicamente

- Como dices? que estamos a mano otra vez, lo sucedido anteriormente fue lo mismo que esta pasando ahorita, un chisme de tus amigas para separarme de ti, rumores inventados por celos.

Aquí fue donde que me quede pensado, como que otra vez estábamos a mano. Si se refería a la vez pasada cuando me hicieron creer que Bella había estado con un amigo solo para desquitarse y darme celos, supuestamente al verme con una chica besándome. Al final se dio cuenta de que cayó en una vez no sabia porque lo decía, al menos de que el rumor que escucho Alice se cierto, pero Bella no seria capaz de hacer algo así. Aun si todo esto no fuera un rumor no se como manejaría tal verdad.

- Porque crees que estamos a mano otra vez Bella? Acaso hay algo que no sepa – no contestaba – quiero entender porque, dímelo de una vez por todas… maldita sea Bella – ya no podía contener mas, necesitaba la verdad

- Supongo que estas informado, si no de donde sabes la razón de mi comportamiento.

- Entonces es cierto – sabia que la habitación guardaba un secreto, pero esto no lo podía creer mi Bella me había engañado – hubo alguien mas… dime quien estuvo aquí velándote los sueños en vez de mi – podía escuchar como lloraba cada vez, sentía su arrepentimiento en cada sollozo y también podía escuchar como se rompía mi corazón en mil pedazos – porque escondes la mirada sin contestar Bella. – después de un incomodo silencio contesto

- Lo siento Edward… no se que me paso ni porque lo hice

- Yo si se porque lo hiciste – le dije un poco mas relajado – querías demostrarle a los demás que podías hacerme lo mismo y tu solo caíste en tu propia trampa. Lo siento yo Bella pero no puedo seguir en este juego, acabas de demostrar que siempre seré el perdedor.

Bella no decía nada pero ya no podía mas, no aguantaría que personas se entrometieran en nuestra relación, no sin que Bella abriera los ojos ante las mentiras y les pusiera un alto. La decisión estaba tomada, cumpliría el deseo de Bella la dejaría ir para que fuera feliz con quien ella creyera el adecuado.

- Solo una cosa más, debes saber que a partir de hoy arrastro los sueños que tuvimos ayer. .. Se feliz mi amor… Mi Bella

Me despedí dejando mi vida, mi corazón que aun seguía latiendo de amor por ella. Regresaría por mis cosas cuando Bella no estuviera presente. Antes de abrir la puerta principal se abalanzó sobre mí rodeándome con su cuerpo, admito que lo disfrute, iba a ser la última vez que la sentiría.

- No te vayas… por favor… perdóname – me dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y sintiendo su culpa

- Te perdono mi amor – Solo quería verla feliz aunque no fuera conmigo. Me deshice de sus brazos, no quería dejarla, pero tampoco quería lastimarnos más y mucho menos de terceras personas.

- Edward!

Y eso fue lo último que le escuche decir antes de subir al auto y marcharme. No quería que terminara aquí ni de este modo, pero los rumores traicionaron la confianza que tenia Bella hacia mí. Tal vez el destino nos tenia preparado una sorpresa en el futuro.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Que les parecio, ya sabe cualquier tipo de comentario menos ofensivo son bienvenidos.<em>**

**_Gracias por leerlo =D_**


End file.
